halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny-125
Spartan S-125 also known as Kenny-125 is a Spartan 2. He is known for his odd personality as one minute he seems nice but the next his eyes seem filled with hate. He was last seen with his squad heading to Voi on a mission to retrieve an artifact known as "The Bane Of The Demon." His armor color is a yellow and gold color scheme and he wore standard Mark 5 armor but later upgraded to a full set of Scout armor. His weapons of choice can vary but he is usually seen with a Battle Rifle and an SMG. When he rarely has his helmet off he appears to have brown eyes, brown buzzcut hair, a small scar on his forehead, and a oddly shaped nose. Early Life and Fall of Reach Born on Reach, Kenny became very pro UNSC because his Father served as an MP. However Kenny became an orphan when his father sacrificed his life by saving his son's. During the glassing of Reach there were evacuation transports were leaving to UNSC strongholds and planets. The transport that Kenny ran to landed on Turul. Beginning of Service Kenny along with a very select few were kidnapped and imported into the Spartan Program at age 6. He survived basic training and later barely survived his augmentations. Kenny was very protective of his comrades and when he found out most didn't survive he became very stressed and angry. It would be during his first battle that he would learn the price of emotion. Battle in The Mombasa Shipyard Kenny-125 entered into his first battle on August 15th, 2532 It was described as a small gang war between Insurrectionists and Humans in the shipyards of Old Mombasa. During the battle he made rash decisions, often rushing out and nearly dying but he quickly realized what the meaning of strategy was and he calmed himself. The UNSC won this battle with 98 dead total. The raid on The Prophet's Tears At some point later in his service after The Covenant made their presence known many raids were sanctioned against them. On October 13th, 2536 Kenny-125 along with his soon to be comrade Kaiser-215 were sent on an espionage mission to primarily collect data from a Covenant ship creating a new vehicle. Since this was primarily a stealth mission the two Spartans were told not to engage any Covenant forces. However the mission backfired and both Spartans lost contact with the UNSC for 12 weeks before they finally regained contact. During the raid and the battle Kenny and Kaiser formed a bond that made them both friends and brothers. It was also this battle that Kenny realized he needed an armor upgrade. Armor upgrade "I like it. It feels like I'm a ninja, sneakin' around and silently killing Grunts left and right." -Kenny-125 Kenny was required to upgrade his armor to regulation standards. He chose the Scout layout because he saw it as "stealthy and silent" He still kept his yellow and gold color scheme. Category:SPARTAN